


伊甸

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Narcissism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: PWP 部分内容水仙预警/窒息gc预警ooc极度混乱下的产物请做好心理建设bgm:Nichole Alden-Baby Now有条件请务必伴随bgm阅读再次重申点开前请做好心理准备多谢！





	伊甸

白璨萤和他是永远不可能这样的。

手搭在门把上，他仍旧下意识去否定现在的状况，而就算隔音较好的门板也难以完全让他听不到里面的荒唐故事。金炳善全身发冷， 从未想过的事情就离自己一步之遥，而原本作为模范情侣的他们，作为模范爱人的他，似乎错过了许多他不知道的白璨萤。

门口的风铃随着中央空调的微风轻轻摇摆，里面的人太过卖力，早已无暇顾及这种细微杂音，金炳善听着这步步紧逼的铃声几乎眩晕，这扇门被打开后会为他带来什么呢？

而他又在期待着什么呢。

他和白璨萤交往没过太多时日，而这层经由两人心照不宣未被打破的窗户纸却被不速之客生生摧毁。

他只是低头任由自己的思考在不可置信与应不应该开门的顾虑中被揉乱，而里头传来的杂乱脚步声也没能够将他从里头挽救回来，于是在他被重重地一声拍门声惊醒后，心脏开始跳得更加快了。

真是荒唐，里面的人已经放开所有，在与金炳善一门之隔的地方颠鸾倒凤，甚至他能够在渐渐沉下心后听见肉体间碰撞的暧昧声音。而被压在门上的人毫无廉耻地任呻吟传来，金炳善却羞耻地想哭，作为交往不久的伴侣却立刻在爱人那儿失去了性吸引力，他手指攥着门把渐渐发白，现在发生的一切都将他钉在满布芽刺的刑具上，每每听见白璨萤将人弄得忍不住的声音时，金炳善都觉得自己像在被一刀刀凌迟。

这里面是属于他们的伊甸，却是金炳善的炼狱。

他根本无法继续忍受下去，他的自尊呼唤着他打开门去质问去爆发，而他也想这么做。金炳善眼睛发酸，心里带着报复心，于是他抬手敲了敲门，想要听见里面人手忙脚乱的声音来作为慰藉。他如愿听见了，里头近在咫尺的荒唐行径被迫打断，他听到白璨萤的声音了：

“…谁啊？”

明知故问。

“是我。”

门把被按下，他看见了所有。

刚才敲门后两个人看起来是匆忙地回了床上，那人像条蛇饕足地趴伏着，但事实上‘他’并未被遮住分毫的苍白皮肤陷在杂乱的深灰色被单里，不能再刺眼了，而金炳善看着那人的脸说不出话，像是被夺走了声音一样愣在原地。

那是‘他’，却不是他自己。

他不曾与白璨萤做过接吻后更深入的事情，不会毫无顾忌一丝不挂的躺在床上，也不会有那样的神情，更不会主动去俯下身舔舐白璨萤的性器。

可那就是他没错啊，他像在看镜子一样看着那个人笑着的脸，他站起来了，身高都一模一样。

金炳善闭了闭眼，一模一样的‘他’站在了他面前，带着红肿的嘴唇与杂乱分布在躯体上的吻痕。他不可置信地看向白璨萤，而白璨萤望向门这边的眼神却和平时看他的宠溺眼神根本不一样，那双眼睛里充满爱意与欲望。他一下子摸不清楚这似乎根本不可能发生的状况，呆愣着，被“他自己”抓住了手。

“炳善？”

可‘他’笑起来真好看，金炳善不曾尝试过那样满载着撩人意味又艳丽的笑容，他只能够看着这张带笑的脸越凑越近，直到他被吻住。

金炳善平时与白璨萤接吻也不及如此热烈，蛇不会咀嚼，只会将其生吞入腹，他动不了，只能眼巴巴看着‘他’一点点啃噬着自己的理智。舌尖被捕捉住接以大力吸吮，毒液将血液凝固发冷，他渐渐口腔发干呼吸困难，窒息感让他绝望，他含着泪的眼睛望向坐在床上微笑着观看这一切的白璨萤，颤抖着伸出了手。

帮帮我，救救我。

而他的亚当不为所动。

可蛇似乎想看看猎物的狼狈模样，将失去反抗能力的他放开。‘他’满意地看着自己的杰作，笑着抚上金炳善的脸，用大拇指摩挲按揉着他被啃咬红肿的唇瓣。被咬破的创口遭到如此对待，金炳善吃痛，张开嘴想叫却被‘他’的大拇指按住了舌头。这作恶的手指肆意玩弄着金炳善的嘴巴，而无法合上的下巴流下来装不住的涎液，金炳善的喊声闷闷的，像是被关在箱子里求救的人。

‘他’的眼里满是顽劣与施虐欲，金炳善被玩弄地腿软失力，被恶劣的孩子接在怀里。毒蛇对他耳语着腥臊潮湿的荒诞言语，他摇头想将这些秽物摆脱掉，却被抓住脖子被迫听着恶魔的耳语：“很舒服，很好玩，他很好的。”

‘他’偏头朝白璨萤的位置瞟了一眼，又亲了口金炳善：“你会喜欢的。”

于是他被献给他的亚当，金炳善的脸陷进满是暧昧气味的柔软被单里，他不知道白璨萤在他出门多久后换掉了卧室里的浅蓝色寝具，而他也无法拥有更多去疑惑这个的时间。双手被‘他’束缚在身后，而宽松的T恤里探入了温热的手，覆上胸部开始蹂躏敏感的地方。他何曾有过这般体验，酥麻的可怕感觉侵蚀着他的感知神经，忍不住让他憋着的气也吐了出来。

他眼神迷蒙地被熟悉的温暖手掌捧住双颊，抬眼间，早已熟记于心的气息带着爱人的吻来抚慰他收到惊吓的可怜灵魂，但没过多久白璨萤便想移开双唇，金炳善跪坐起来，几乎是带着呜呜哽咽去追随着安心气息的来源，像一条被丢在路边的可怜幼犬。他太慌乱了，在这片空间里能让他安定下来的只有白璨萤，他需要白璨萤，尽管打开这扇门为他带来了不少麻烦。

而下一秒被揪住头发，‘他’却也是极其细心的，为了不让金炳善感受到痛意还特意将另一只手按住他的额头，他被蛇带离自己的港湾，他想挣脱出来。

而蛇告诉他，他找错地方了。

“小可怜虫，”那人松开揪住他头发的手，用不容挣脱的力度把住金炳善的脑袋，强行将他的视线向下移动，“这儿才对，你的嘴巴应该用来做这个。”

他距离那处区区一小段距离，勃发的，又令他魂牵梦绕的，而大脑下意识要操控他。

他想说这太大了，却又被按着脑袋压得更下了一点，他的嘴唇碰触到白璨萤那处的顶端，为他的唇瓣薄薄蹭上了不明液体的水光。

蛇好像能够读出他的想法，柔软的皮肤覆盖上他的背，他的皮肤被牙齿摩擦撕咬又被舌尖爱抚，‘他’告诉他，不会的，你可以吃掉，全部。

于是他舔了舔那处，咸涩的腥膻味沾上舌尖，他想拒绝，却又在那人一边说着“含住它”的声音里被迷惑住，艰难地张开口听从了蛇的引诱。

可脑袋立马被一股力量按了下去，他来不及反抗便被操到了喉咙，被异物按压的反胃感疯狂涌来，金炳善的手难受地在床单上胡乱抓着，而白璨萤没有抽开，后脑勺上死死按住的手也丝毫没有怜悯。他像个提线木偶，掌线人控制着他的头部上下起伏，为他们的顾客呈上最周到的服务。

金炳善无师自通地懂得收起牙齿，他早时不是没想过想要白璨萤快乐，只是如今在这被被强迫奉献的状态下着实令人屈辱，但他的嘴小巧湿软，白璨萤的低吟也让他明白这点。于是他逐渐更加放松，张开喉咙去为他的爱侣送去更多欢愉。

喉咙里发出被撞击的水声，金炳善满脸涨红几乎要缺氧，在他嘴唇发麻几乎失去思考能力之际，终于按在后脑勺上的手掌移开，他的掌线人将他拯救出来，却又将要把他投下另一个地方。

穿戴整齐的衣服早就被夺走，他现在与‘他’并无二致，金炳善被摸到紧致的后方时几乎是吓得弹了起来，而‘他’的表情看起来对这反应不甚满意，他被抓起手，送到了‘他’的身下。

“我教你呀。”

他被迫指奸着‘他自己’，这一切对他来说太超过了，指尖上传来了湿润温暖的触感，而面前与自己长得一模一样的脸上满是欢愉神色，金炳善看着自己的脸喊着淫词秽语，只觉得生气又难堪。他不敢回头去看白璨萤的表情，他怕白璨萤看见这样的自己会讨厌他，于是他带着自暴自弃又生气的想法展开报复，手指的抽送变快，看着‘他’逐渐被自己弄得迷乱，嘴里也渐渐无法喊出成句的话。

你就这样死掉，就这样消失好了。

金炳善想着，他的所有已经被侵入伊甸园的毒蛇占据，他的纯净与童贞，他的爱与欲，都被‘他’抢先夺走。如今他护着白璨萤，不允许毒蛇再近一步，这是他唯一爱着又想守护住的东西。他是白璨萤的肋骨，他爱他爱得深入血肉，就算食了禁果，他也不会让白璨萤再被盗走。

他几乎是带着恨意用手指操着那个‘他’，而不假多时，金炳善的脸上溅上了那人的体液，他把‘他’弄射了。金炳善看着自己被泡得有些皱的手指，觉得自己像是被夺走了理智才做出这一切。他没有看瘫倒在床畔的人，而是连忙转身抱住白璨萤跨坐在他的腿上，他极度渴望着白璨萤的爱抚与亲吻，他便这样去求了。而白璨萤欣然给了他想要的，两个人如同从未发生过这些荒诞事情一般亲密接吻，金炳善抓住白璨萤的手带到自己身后，他求白璨萤为自己扩张。这一切都太无法忍受了，他无法再放任其继续下去，干脆直接将自己献祭给他的亚当。

白璨萤一边吻着他一边揉弄着从未被开垦的地方，温柔地为他细细扩张，金炳善快要哭了，他肖想太久的事情终于成为现实，他手环得更紧，他再也不要和白璨萤分开。

他感受到热烫的顶端正贴在自己后方入口处时，已经被白璨萤按摩前列腺而射了一次。他还在不应期，而似乎自己的爱人并不想给自己喘息的机会，腰部被双掌把住缓缓向下压，体内被坚硬的器物缓缓侵犯。两个人太过于适合，白璨萤感叹于金炳善后方的紧致湿热严丝合缝地包裹着自己的性器，失去理智一般再也无法忍受，直接一鼓作气将金炳善按在了那块坚挺上。

这一切都不是快感，而是作为不应期的苦痛鞭苔着金炳善的理智，太痛了，坐着的体位让他被进入得不能更深。而他已经无力挣扎，小腿肚难受地抽筋打抖，嘴里也只能够发出呜咽。白璨萤开始动了起来，他不管瘦到何种程度也依然有着分量，该死的引力让他次次被进入得好深，痛感与快感掌控了神经，他却被锁在了极乐之上，无法挣脱。

白璨萤是操那个‘他’时获得的情报吗，金炳善迷迷糊糊地想，他的腺体被滚烫的坚挺反复顶弄，已经让这具身体的主人失去控制四肢的能力。而此时，蛇的信子悄然而至，‘他’的手指在这对爱侣相连之处徘徊打转，金炳善的脑袋耷拉在恋人的肩头，意识不清的大脑无法思考出这其中意味，而白璨萤亲吻着他的颈部，抬眼看了看始作俑者，眼神中带着九分放任与一丝警告。

他永远无法拒绝金炳善，任何情况下。

‘他’促狭地笑了笑，像是被抓住了正在恶作剧的小孩，可手上的动作却没有这么单纯，金炳善的穴口被按得软软的，于是‘他’将手指贴着白璨萤的器物捅了进去。

“啊——”金炳善几乎是立刻就被胀痛得仰起了头，后方周围的嫩肉被撑到发透，来不及反应的他已经被这根手指与爱人的性器一同侵犯了起来，“不要，不要了哈啊——”

“炳善啊，”蛇笑了，“这都是你应得的。”

他要被弄坏了，这一切都过于刺激，那人作恶的手像蛇的躯体一般缠紧了他猎物的脖颈，金炳善渐渐感到呼吸困难，面颊涨红的他几乎要以为自己即将窒息而死。而在不能呼吸的痛苦中他仍旧承受着身后被本不该进入的手指连同爱人的器物一通的鞭苔。他说不了话，喉咙里发出嘶哑的痛苦悲鸣，快感连同濒临死亡的恐惧感几乎折磨得他眼前发白。可当他以为自己真的要在这场谋杀中死去时，他却被放开了。 

金炳善扶着喉部猛灌了一口久违的空气，剧烈地咳嗽了出来。白璨萤身下动作未停，而他的爱侣没过几分钟就在这番折磨后被自己弄得拥有了第二次高潮，白璨萤一边用亲吻安抚着他，一边满眼警告意味地望着刚才为非作歹的谋杀者，却换回来那人带着嘲讽与笑意的目光。而金炳善这次再也无法靠意志支撑着自己清醒，白璨萤射满他又抽出去后，他被‘他’从爱人身上扯了下来。可自己没有剩余的力气去反抗，金炳善瘫倒下去微弱地呼吸着，闭眼前他看到‘他’将白璨萤压倒在床上，‘他’的头低下去，两人的唇瓣缓缓贴合在了一起。

不要，不要！

“不要！”

金炳善从床上坐了起来，浅蓝色的床单发皱，他有些懵，却又发现自己裆部一片湿粘。

“都，都是梦吗…”

他转头看见床头柜上放了一盒崭新未拆开的安全套，脸有些红。而下一秒房门被打开了。

是白璨萤。

金炳善其实一时有些难以面对他，那个梦过于荒唐，而又太真实。

“炳善啊做噩梦了吗？”

“啊…也不算。”金炳善指了指床头的东西，“这个是….”

“啊——”白璨萤笑着挠了挠头，“今天不是…不是我们100天纪念日吗！感觉也…到时候了。”

“啊，啊。”

“炳善啊我爱你～”

真烦人。

金炳善抓紧了些被子，红着脸看向白璨萤：“知道…你先出去，我要洗澡。”

门被关上后金炳善回过头来，看见了窗台上放着一颗苹果，红润鲜亮。


End file.
